YANKEE I
by S.A.C Causetoday
Summary: namikaze naruto adalah seorang yankee yang di takuti saat SMP dan sampai SMA pun tetap sama di takutinya. dia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang kini membuatnya tertarik akan yang namanya perempuan lagi. gak terlalu bagus summary nya jadi tolong di baca dulu baru kesan nya. warning: firstfanfic,incest,gaje,typo.dll.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR : CAUSETODAY**

**RATED : ?**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION, COMEDY(MAYBE)**

**WARNING : OOC, DLL.**

**DISCLAIMER : SEMUA BUKAN MILIK SAYA**

**hai minna-san saya author baru di sini dan ini fanfic pertama saya.**

**mohon batuannya.**

**Chapter 0(prolog: pertemuan)**

**YANKEE**

Di hari kedua ia bersekolah di SMA KONOHA dia terlihat hanya melihat ke arah luar jendela.

**~flashback~**

**Naruto pov**

Ya benar! Dia adalah pemeran utama kita namikaze naruto. Aku tertidur pulas dikamarku saat hari pertama masuk sekolah, kalian pasti tahu hari pertama masuk sekolah bagaimana,ya benar di sana hanya akan ada upacara penyambutan siswa baru yg akan membuatku bosan . . . niatku untuk tidur pulas sehari penuh tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Karena ibuku sudah berjalan ke arah kamarku.

**BRAKKKKKKK!**

Ibu yang sudah tahu pintu kamarku tidak pernah di kunci tetap saja selalu mendobraknya dengan keras.

"NARUTTOOOOOO". suara itu terdengar sangat keras sampai bisa membuat gendang teling seseorang pecah,tapi . . . tidak denganku, karena aku sudah kebal dengan semua itu.

"NARUTO CEPAT BANGUN,MANDI,SARAPAN LALU PERGI SEKOLAH". teriak ibu seraya menggoyangkan tubuhku dengan keras.

"ini hari pertama sekolah ibu pasti tau bagaimana hari pertama itu". Ucapku pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh ibu.

"tetap saja kau harus mengikuti upacara penerimaan itu". Ucap ibu pelan yang sepertinya sudah menyerah dengan usahanya itu.

Aku tidak membalas ucapan ibu dan terus pura-pura tertidur.

"cepat bangun atau ibu tidak akan memberikan uang saku untukmu selama satu minggu".ucap ibu mengancam.

"YES, MOM!". Ucapku tegas seraya berdiri dengan memberi hormat pada ibuku dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

**~SKIP~**

Aku melihat ke arah cermin dan di sana terdapat sosok dengan rambut kuning jabrik berkulit tan mata biru seperti lautan dan di pipinya terdapat tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di pipi kanan dan kiri. memakai seragam SMA lengan panjang ,celana hitam, berdasi merah menandakan dia masih kelas satu(X) dan mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam, kemudian aku menghela nafas dan segera pergi dari tempatku berdiri menuju dapur.

**KITCHEN**

Di meja makan hanya terdapat keheningan dan senyuman ibu yang terus terpampang di bibirnya.

"ada pa bu? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat ibu senang?". Tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"tidak ada". Ucap ibu yang makin membuatku penasaran.

"jangan merahasiakan sesuatu dariku bu?".

"nanti juga kau akan tahu".

Aku segera menghabiskan makananku dengan cepat dan segera pergi. karena memaksa ibuku bicara adalah hal percuma.

"aku berangkat".ucapku.

"hati-hati di jalan". Balas ibu dengan nada sedikit perhatian.

Aku berjalan dengan santai karena jarak dari sekolah ke rumah hanya 2o menit. Aku melihat banyak orang yang melirikku, tapi itu bukan tatapan saat melihat orang yang menarik atau tampan dan sejenisnya, ini adalah tatapan seseorang yang ketakutan 'dia menakutkan'. 'apakah dia benar-benar anak sekolah'. Pasti itulah pikiran mereka. Aku kembali menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat seorang gadis yang tengah di kerubungi oleh preman, itu wajar saja karena dia melintasi wilayah para preman.

Aku berjalan mendekati gerombolan itu.

"hei hentikanlah, apa kalian tidak malu memojokan seorang gadis dan yang lebih parah kalian berjumlah 10 ekor". Ucapku dengan nada mengejek dan membuat mereka agak kesal.

"kau hanya anak SMA dan juga kau sendiri, jadi jangan berlagak seolah kau dapat mengalahkan kami". Balasnya sambil menunjukku dengan tangan kanannya.

Aku melirik gadis itu sejenak dia mempunyai paras yang cantik rambut lurus berwarna kuning pucat dengan panjang sampai pinggangnya tidak lupa dengan mata yang berwarna lavender dan itu membuatnya sangat cantik, tapi itu tak membuatku tertarik, aku sedikit heran ketika melihat gadis itu melonggarkan dasi miliknya.

'apakah dia sudah pasrah dengan keadaan ini?'. Batinku heran melihatnya.

Tapi . . . itu semua tak berjalan lama.

Aku langsung membelalakan mataku ketika dia memukul salah satu preman dengan tangan kanannya yang langsung menuju muka sang preman dan alhasil preman tadi terlempar 2 meter jauhnya karena pukulan tadi hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"menarik!". Gumamku pelan.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**TERIMAKASIH KARENA INI FANFIC PERTAMA SAYA, JADI MOHON MAAF BILA ADA KESALAHAN DALAM PENULISANNYA.**

**MOHON REVIEW NYA**

**HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK, SARAN, DAN FLAME**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR : CAUSETODAY**

**RATED : ?**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION, COMEDY(MAYBE)**

**DISCLAIMER : SEMUA BUKAN MILIK SAYA**

**WARNING : GAJE , TYPO , INCEST , OOC , DLL.**

**TERIMAKASIHBUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW MESKIPUN BARU SEDIKIT TAPI INI UNTUK PERMULAAN.**

**YANKEE I**

**CHAPTER I(FIGHT)**

'"menarik".gumamku pelan

**~naruto pov end.~**

Naruto dengan sekejap mata mengikuti gerakan gadis itu saat yankee yang berada di belakangnya akan menyerangnya di bagian kepala.

"akan ku lindungi punggungmu".ucap naruto pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh gadis itu.

"dan tolong lindungi juga punggungku".lanjut naruto.

"ya ya akan ku lindungi, shion!". Ya! Dia atau gadis itu adalah miko shion.

"apa? Aku tidak mengerti?". Tanya naruto dengan agak bingung karena serasa di panggil shion.

"maksudku namaku shion ,miko shion". Ujar shion memperjelas.

"naruto,namikaze naruto!". Balas naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"apa kalian sudah selesai berbincangnya? ". Tanya salah satu yankee dengan bodohnya.

"ano … sepertinya belum". Balas naruto dengan nada lembut dan mengejek .

"banyak bicara kau bocah! Seraaaaaaaaang". Perintah salah satu yankee yang seperti nya itu adalah sang boss.

Dengan cepat naruto berlari ke arah lima orang yang berada di depan nya.

'kita lihat apa kau sanggup melawan empat orang itu!.miko". ucap naruto dalam batinnya.

Naruto kembali menatap lawannya datar kemudian melompat menabrakan lututnya pada wajah salah satu yankee hingga terpental dan pingsan seketika, dan berlari lagi. Yankee yang berada di dekat naruto mencoba meninjunya tapi sayang naruto menghidar dengan cara menunduk dan memukul selangkangan yankee tadi tepat di pusat chakra(?).

'hanya dalam sekali pukul, kah?'. Batin naruto meremehkan para yankee yang ada di depan nya.

Tiga orang yankee yang tersisa menyerang naruto secara bersamaan. semua serangan mereka berhasil di tangkis oleh naruto. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dan menabrak seseorang. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang dan ternyata yang di belakangnya adalah miko. naruto kembali melihat kepada tiga orang yang menjadi lawannya.

"apakah kau terpojok miko? dan juga sepertinya kau sedang kesusahan ? apa kau perlu bantuanku?". Ejek naruto, sedangkan shion hanya menatap naruto bosan.

"fufufu… jangan mengejek ku sementara kau masih memiliki lawan di depanmu!". Balas shion santai.

**~shion pov~**

'ini akan mudah'. Ucapku di dalam batin meremehkan mereka.

Tanpa di sangka-sangka ke empat orang itu menyerangku secara bersamaan, dan membuatku sedikit kewalahan, (Ingat hanya sedikit) dan membuatku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Membuatku bertabrakan dengan seseorang, aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dan ternyata dia adalah naruto. Aku kembali melihat ke arah depanku.

"apakah kau terpojok miko? dan juga sepertinya kau sedang kesusahan ? apa kau perlu bantuanku?". Ucap naruto yang sepertinya sedang meremehkan ku.

"fufufu… jangan mengejek ku sementara kau masih memiliki lawan di depanmu!". Balasku santai.

Seorang yankee berada di depanku mencoba untuk memberikan pukulan nya padaku.

Aku dengan cepat menunduk, sehingga yankee tadi memukul angin.

Ah salah maksudku naruto, karena dia berada di belakangku saat aku menghindar tadi, dan membuat naruto terjatuh dan di keroyok oleh ketiga yankee yang sedang dia lawan.

Sedangkan yankee yang sedang melawan ku, sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena pukulan tadi.

Aku tidak menyia nyiakan momen ini, karena ini adalah momen terbaik untuk menyerang mereka.

Aku menampar yankee yang tadi melesatkan pukulan nya padaku, dia tertunduk atau lebih tepatnya membungkuk karena tamparanku tadi, aku mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan tendangan di bagian control chakra(?).

DRRTTTTT….. DDRRRRTTT…. DRRRRTTT…

Aku merasakan getaran yang berasal dari saku rok milikku yang panjangnya selutut. Dan ternyata itu adalah hp ku yang bergetar. Aku mengambilnya dengan tangan kanan dan mengangkat telapak tangan kiriku kearah para yankee untuk memberikan jeda bertarung(?).

"tunggu sebentar aku mengangkat telepon ini dulu!". Perintahku kepada para yankee yang di jawab oleh anggukan mereka dengan bodohnya.

"HEI KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAGA PUNGGUNGKU?". Naruto kulihat sedang marah-marah entah pada siapa(?).

"maaf-maaf bias kita bicarakan ini nanti saja?". Ucapku pada seseorang di telpon.

"KAAAAAUUUUUUUUU AHKKK, SIAL!". Ujar naruto yang masih marah-marah entah pada siapa(?).

"kita sudahi saja ini!". Ucapku pada yankee yang akan melawanku setalah aku menutup saluran teleponnya. Tapi, entah kenapa naruto memberiku death-glare yang membuatku, err… agak merinding, aku mengeluarkan penggarisku yang terbuat dari besi dari dalam tas ku.

**~shion pov end.~**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**MAAF ATAS COMEDY NYA YANG KURANG GREGET KARENA SAYA PEMULA DALAM HAL MEMBUAT FF.**

**dan maaf jg karena saya hanya bisa mengetik sedikit dan ini jg membtuhkan waktu.**

**TERIMAKASIH MOHON REVIEW , KRITIK , SARAN & FLAME NYA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR : CAUSETODAY**

**RATED : ?**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION, COMEDY(MAYBE)**

**DISCLAIMER : SEMUA BUKAN MILIK SAYA**

**WARNING : GAJE , TYPO , INCEST , OOC , DLL.**

**YANKEE I**

**CHAPTER II**

**PRESENT**

"kau lumayan juga naruto". Puji gadis bersurai kuning pucat kepada seorang laki-laki berambut kuning.

"diam kau! Dan jangan memanggilku naruto seolah kau dekat denganku". Jawab naruto ketus seraya berjalan di depan shion menuju ke sekolah.

"kau masih marah karena tinju yang mengenaimu,narto?". Tanya shion dengan sedikit ejekan pada nama 'naruto'.

"hn,kenapa kau masih mengikutiku? Dan juga namaku namikaze naruto bukan narto!". Jawab naruto kesal karena namanya di permainkan.

"naruro?". Ejek shion lagi

"naruto!". Balas naruto geram

"karuto,kah?".

"itu karuta, baka!".

"saruto!".

*twitch*

Muncul perempatan di dahi naruto karena telah di panggil saru.

"diam kau dan jangan mengikutiku!". Ucap naruto yang masih terus berjalan menahan amarah karena terus di ejek.

"hei, saru! Kau tidak melihat ke arah bajuku ini! Aku menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan mu,saru!". Balas shion agak kesal karena seolah dirinya mengikuti naruto.

"oh". Ucap naruto datar dan terus berjalan mengabaikan sang wanita.

**#bugh#u …**

Naruto terus berjalan mengabaikan suara benda yang terjatuh. Dia terus berjalan hingga ia merasa aneh dengan keadaan ini,kenapa? Jawabannya shion!. Ia tidak mendengar shion berkicau, karena penasaran narutopun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke belakang dan detik berikutnya naruto menunjukan sikap terkejutnya , bagaimana tidak! Shion sekarang tengah tertidur di jalan atau lebih tepatnya pingsan, naruto berlari ke arah shion dan mencoba membangunkannya.

"hei miko!".tidak ada jawaban.

"miko!". Ucap naruto dengan mendaratkan tamparan kecil di pipi kanan shion .

"sepertinya ini akan melelahkan!". Gumam naruto seraya mencoba menggendong shion ala bridal style.

**~YANKEE I . CHAP II ~**

**SCHOOL**

**~NARUTO POV~**

Aku melihat semua orang menatapku dan miko atau lebih tepatnya murid. Mereka memandangku dan miko bukan dengan tatapan takut seperti sebelumnya. Yang kulihat sekarang adalah tatapan membunuh dan jijik, tidak lupa dengan bisikan mereka yang terdengar ke arahku

'itu bukan bisikan tapi tuduhan'. Ucapku dalam batin.

"lihat itu shion-sama"."apa yang dia lakukan terhadap shion-sama".

"lihat shion mulai lagi dengan mainannya"."hei shion mulai lagi dan sekarang adalah anak kelas satu!".

Itu lah yang kudengar di antara mereka, jika mereka membicarakanku aku mengerti, tapi? Kenapa setiap wanita di sini seperti membenci miko!.

'sepertinya ada sesuatu tentang miko!'.batinku mulai berpikir

Kemudian aku berjalan kembali mengabaikan semua murid yang tengah membicarakanku dan miko tidak lupa tatapan tajamnya yang membuatku menguap. aku menghentikan langkah ku ketika berada di halama depan sekolah karena mendengar erangan dari seorang gadis yang tengahku gendong.

"engggghhhhh".

**~ NARUTO POV END. ~**

"engggghhhhhh".

"hei miko!". Panggil naruto.

Sedangkan shion yang merasadi panggil kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sehingga membuat pertemuan penting antara lavender dan blue sapphire.

'indah'. Tutur mereka bersamaan di dalam batin masing-masing.

Naruto memalingkan wajah nya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi masing-masing remaja itu.

"saruto turunkan aku di sini!". Ucap(Perintah) shion.

"diamlah miko! Akan ku antar kau ke uks". Balas naruto.

"terserah kau saja saru!". Ucap shion masih dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"kau tau miko? Dibal-". Tanya naruto tapi langsung di potong oleh shion.

"tidak aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau!". Ucap shion seraya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah naruto .

"ahk terserah kau, tapi … di balik semua kata terserah itu Sembilan puluh persen mengandng kata iya hahaha…". Naruto tertawa puas.

"ya-ya saru! terserah kau". Ucap shion malas.

"jangan memanggilku saru, dasar chibi!". Protes dan ejek naruto.

"aku memang lebih kecil darimu, tapi jangan memanggilku chibi!". Teriak shion yang membuat naruto mendengar dengungan dari telinganya karena terlalu dekat.

Dalam perjalanan mereka ke uks selalu di selingi oleh canda tawa serta ejekan, sedangkan setiap siswa yang melihatnya selalu merasa iri terhadap naruto karena tidak pernah ada(shion menjauh) laki-laki sedekat itu dengan shion sang putrid SMA KONOHA.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Reviewers :**

**TERIMAKASIH KARENA INI FANFIC PERTAMA SAYA, JADI MOHON MAAF BILA ADA KESALAHAN DALAM PENULISANNYA.**

**MOHON REVIEW NYA**

**HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK, SARAN, DAN FLAME**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR : CAUSETODAY**

**RATED : T to M**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION, COMEDY(MAYBE)**

**DISCLAIMER : SEMUA BUKAN MILIK SAYA**

**PAIRING : NARU X SHION X femKYUU**

**WARNING : GAJE , TYPO , INCEST , OOC , DLL.**

**TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW MESKIPUN BARU SEDIKIT TAPI INI UNTUK PERMULAAN.**

**(AN.) :OH IYA YANG SEBELUM-SEBELUMNYA ITU FLASHBACK**

**KALO YANG SEKARANG BARU MULAI KEGIATAN SEKOLAHNYA.**

**: MULAI CHAP DEPAN RATED PASTI BERUBAH JADI M**

**YANKEE I**

**CHAPTER III**

**SREEKKKK . . .**

Suara pintu bergeser menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya yang di yakini sebagai guru. Semua murid melihat ke arah pria paruh baya itu dengan pandangan aneh? Kenapa? Jelas itu karena penampilan sang guru yang memakai masker sehingga menutupi wajah bagian bawahnya sedangkan rambutnya yang berwarna putih kusut berdiri melawan gravitasi, oh dan jangan lupa bekas sayatan di mata sebelah kiri yang membuatnya menjadi agak err… tampan. Sang guru mengabaikan semua pandangan muridnya yang di tujukan kepada nya.

"baiklah.. saya adalah wali kelas di sini. Jika ada nama yang saya sebutkan harap berdiri dan sebutkan nama , hobi , cita-cita kalian!".

"kenapa tidak kau dulu yang memperkenalkan dirimu sensei!". Ucap salah satu murid.

"baiklah…kakashi,hatake kakashi . . . . emmm". Kakashi tampak berpikir sejenak.

"emm . . . sekian". Ucap kakashi dengan wajah watadosnya dan membuat warga kelas X-I terjungkal ria.

"baiklah saya akan mulai mengabsen, jangan lupa dengan apa yang saya sebutkan tadi".

Hyuuga neji , inuzuka kiba , Nara shikamaru , sabaku no gaara , uchiha sasuke , uchiha obito telah memperkenalkan dirinya dan membuat se-isi kelas agak ngeri.

"namikaze naruto". Ucap kakashi

"namikaze-san?". Ucap kakashi kembali.

"apa namikaze-san hari ini tidak masuk?". Tanya kakashi.

"dia sedang melamun sensei!".jawab sasuke sambil menunjuk teman sebangkunya yang sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"bisa kau sadarkan dia uchiha-san". Pinta kakashi.

"dobe sadarlah!".

"dobe!".

"dasar , usuratonkatchi!".

Sepertinya kakashi sudah mulai jengkel dengan sikap murid yang satu ini, kemudian kakashi mengambil sebuah kapur yang berada di mejanya dan melemparnya kea rah naruto.

TUKKH . . .

"siapa yang melemparku!". Tanya naruto sembari melempar glarenya, tapi saat naruto melihat kea rah depan dia menghentikan glarenya dan menghela nafas.

"apa kau sudah selesai melamunnya, namikaze-san!". Ucap kakashi dengan nada agak emosi.

"aku sedang dalam posisi enak tadi, tapi kau malah menggangguku…hah".balas naruto dengan nada santai dan kemudian menghela nafasnya lagi.

"namikaze-san aku ini wali kelasmu jadi, jangan bertindak yang kurang sopan terhadapku!". Kakashi sepertinya menemukan murid yang bermasalah.

"hah … tetap saja kau menggangguku".

"namikaze-san, bisa kau dinginkan kepalamu sejenak di depan ruan kelas ini, dan diam di sana jangan pergi ke mana-mana!".perintah kakashi kepada naruto karena sudah mulai jenkel dengan muridnya yang satu ini.

"yang benar sensei, wah anda begitu baik, terima kasih sensei!". Ujar naruto dengan nada ceria dan membuat seluruh penghuni kelas sweetdrop-ria.

Naruto pun keluar dari kelasnya dengan senyum yang terpetri di bibirnya. Naruto yang pasti merasa bosan jika harus berdiam diri di depan kelasnya, akhirnya pergi berkeliling sekolahnya mengabaikan perintah sang guru yang menyuruhnya menunggu di depan kelas, naruto terus berjalan mengelilingi sekolahnya untuk mencari sebuah tempat untuknya membaringkan tubuh. Akhirnya naruto berdiri di belakang sekolah dan melihat sekelilingnya dan pandangannya berakhir pada sebuah pohon sakura dengan daun yang memenuhi setiap rantingnya.

"lebih baik aku membaringkan tubuhku disini!". Ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

**~ YANKEE I ~ CHAPTER III**

**Class room ~ shion pov. ~**

Teeet . . . teeet . . . teeet . . .

"kenapa bel istirahat cepat berbunyi , hah". Gumamku tidak lupa dengan helaan nafanya.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Semua wanita menatapku dengan tatapan, maraha, iri, jijik, yang menjadi satu, sedang kan laki-laki bersiap dengan berdiri untuk mengajakku makan siang bersama, aku mulai berdiri dan dalam sekejap hamper semua laki-laki di kelasku mengerubungiku.

"hei shion mau makan shion denganku?". Tanya salah satu siswa dengan gaya sok akrab.

"denganku saja shion-chan?".

"kenapa tidak denganku saja!".

"maaf minna aku tidak bisa". Tolakku dengan halus agar mereka tidak terlalu membawa emosi mereka.

"apa kau sudah mempunyai janji?". Tanya mereka serempak.

'mereka kompak sekali'. Batinku seraya menahan tawa karena kekompakkan mereka.

Aku hanya tersentum mendengar pertanyaan mereka dan wajah mereka tiba-tiba seperti kehilangan cahaya. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menerima itu, tapi aku masih sayang akan sekolah ini. Kenapa?kalian bertanya kenapa aku menolaknya, hah? Baiklah, jawabannya adalah jika aku menerimanya maka bersiaplah karena sepulang sekolah akan ada perempuan yang menyerangku. Walaupun mereka sudah tau mereka akan kalah bukan berarti mereka tidak mempunyai otak,heyy . . . ini SMA KONOHA. sekolah ini bukan Cuma berisi orang-orang yang bodoh. Ketika mereka kalah , mereka pasti akan melaporkan kepada guru dan alhasil aku juga yang kena getahnya. Aku mulai berjalan keluar kelas dangan bento yang ku pegang di lengan kanan ku tanpa tujuan.

Aku berhenti sejenak di depan kelasku.

'lebih baik aku makan di atap'. Pikirku dalam batin.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju atap sekolah, di perjalanan aku selalu melihat mata para lelaki melihat ke arahku, tapi aku mengabaikan itu semua dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan mulai menaiki tangga menuju atap.

CKLEK . . .

Pintu atap memang jarang di kunci,jadi jangan heran jika aku bebas keluar masuk atap. Aku mencari tempat duduk paling pojok yang menghadap ke belakang sekolah. aku mulai mengambil posisi duduk dan memakan bentoku,tapi . . . aku menghentikan cara makanku ketika aku melihat pohon sakura. sebenarnya bukan pohonnya yang aku lihat, tetapi aku lebih focus terhadap apa yang ada di bawah pohon sakura itu.

'itu sepertinya naruto! Ahk itu memang naruto baka'. Batinku memastikan.

Akupun merapihkan bentoku dengan rapat, kemudian berdiri dan mulai berlari menuju pohon sakura yang aku lihat tadi seraya menggenggam bentoku yang masih tersisa di lengan kananku.

**~shion pov. End. ~**

**~ YANKEE I ~ CHAPTER III**

**Halaman belakang sekolah**

Shion mencari ranting di skitarnya kemudian berjalan ke arah naruto yang sedang tidur. Shion menusukkan ranting kecil yang ia ambil ke telinga sebelah kanan naruto.

"enghhhh". Erang naruto

Shion terkikik pelan mendengar erangan naruto. Shion kembali menusukkan rantingnya ke teling naruto.

"enghhh . . . onee-sama berhentilah menjahiliku". Ucap naruto dengan mata yang terpejam dan otak setengah sadar.

'onee-sama?'. Batin shion.

"hei saru bangkitlah!". Ujar shion.

Naruto yang sadar dengan panggilan itu mulai membuka matanya dan me-refresh otaknya.

"ada apa chibi? Jadi kau yang menjahiliku … huuah". Naruto memastikan bahwa yang menjahilinya adalah shion sembari menguap.

"jangan panggil aku chibi! Apa kau sudah makan?". Emosi shion sempat tersulut sedikit karena ucapan naruto, tapi dengan cepat ia redam.

"belum, memangnya kenapa?". Tanya naruto lagi.

"kau mau?". Tawar shion dengan menyodorkan bentonya.

"apakah ini beracun? Aku taku makanan ini sudah di campur dengan racun istime~kruyuuuk~". Wajah naruto memerah karena perutnya yang tidak terkontrol.

"jhahahaha . . . lebih baik kau ambil, meskipun ini beracu ~kruyuuuk~". Shion pun memerah karena perutnya masih lapar.

"ppffft… kau memanggil shinigami mu sendiri jhahahaha . . .". ledek naruto.

Mereka pun kemudian berhenti tertawa dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"ppppfffftttt . . . jhahahahha/gyahahahahahahaha". Mereka berduapun tertawa bersama seperti orang gila setelah bertatapan satu sama lain.

"sepertinya aku harus ikut makan racun ini". Ucap shion yang setelah tawanya agak mereda.

"hehehehe … sepertinya kau benar chibi-senpai". Balas naruto dengan cengirannya.

Naruto pun memakan Bento buatan shion bersama sang pemilik bento.

"arigatou chibi-senpai!". Ujar naruto.

"kau tak tau berterima kasih sudah ku beri makan malah memanggilku seperti itu! Baka-saru!".

"HEI BOSSS!". Teriak seseorang berambut hitam dengan memakai kacamata google dan di ikuti kelima orang di belakangnya dengan berjalan santai beriringan.

"siapa mereka, saru?".

"mereka adalah ke enam orang bodoh yang mengikutiku,tapi … mau bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang-orang berharga bagiku". Jawab naruto dengan senyuman tulus yang bisa membuat semua wanita SMA KONOHA melongo karena melihat sang yankee sedang tersenyum tulus.

"hei naruto siapa dia?". Tanya seseorang dengan tattoo segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"dia?, oh … dia hanya senpai kecil yang memberikan bentonya pada kouhai yang sedang terlihat kelaparan ini". jawab naruto sembari mengacak rambut shion.

BLETAKKK …

Hmpff …

"ittai!". Ringis naruto karena telah mendapat hadiah dari sang senpai.

"aku ini adalah senpaimua baka-saru!seharusnya kau menaruh hormat padaku!". Omel shion dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang pasti akan membuat laki-laki terpesona olehnya.

Teman naruto yang melihat, hanya memasang wajah tersenyum meskipun para wajah stoic di situ hanya memberikan senyum tipis.

'sepertinya gadis itu mampu membuat naruto ceria kembali!'. Batin semuanya yang ada di situ minus naruto dan shion.

"bosss!".

"naruto-sama!". Ucap seseorang berambut merah dengan tattoo 'ai' di keningnya sehingga membuatnya lebih tampan.

"ada apa , gaara?".raut wajah naruto yang menampilkan wajah ceria tergantikan oleh raut wajah serius karena sedikt ucapan gaara. Melihat dan mendengar apa yang ada di depannya shion hanya bias diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"kami telah mendapatkan informasi tentang beberapa orang yang memegang kekuasaan di sini!". Naruto yang mendengar hanya bias menyeringai, tapi seringainya langsung hilang dan menjadi senyuman biasa. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada shion.

"lebih baik kita bicarakan lagi ini nanti, karena di sini ada senpai kecilku". Ucap naruto sambil mengacak rambut shion lagi dan memamerkan senyum lima jarinya dan seketika membuat teman naruto sedikit tersenyum melihatnya.

'dia sedikit terkikis sedikit demi sedikit karena gadis itu'. Batin mereka bersamaan dengam senyum tipis yang bertengger di bibir mereka melihat sang taichou.

hmpf

"sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku kecil dan apa maksudmu memonopoliku dengan mengatakan senpai kecil'ku', baka-saru!'. Shion menepis tangan naruto yang sudah mengacak rambutnya.

"karena kau hanya milikku!". Shion menggembungkan pipinya karena ucapan naruto.

"jadi, siapa namamu senpai". Ucap orang berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan panjang sampai punggungnya.

"namaku kunie-".

**TET . . . TET . . . TET . . .**

"bell sudah berbunyi sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas". Shion kembali menggembungkan pipinya karena ucapannya di potong oleh bel dan naruto.

"kau terlihat sangat manis. Lebih baik baik kau cepat kembali ke kelas, chibi-senpai". Ucap naruto seraya berjalan meninggalkan shion yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya yang memang berbeda arah.

**YANKEE I**

**CHAPTER III**

**CLASSROOM XI**

**Tet . . . tet . . . tet . . . tet . . .**

"cukup sekian perkenalan kita dan untukmu ketua akatsuki semoga sukses menjalankan tugas sebagai ketua kelasmu hahahaha . . . ".ucap kakashi sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum beranjak pergi dari kelas.

"hmpp … guru itu mencoba bermain denganku… ! baaaakaaa!".

"naruto kita pulang!".

"Boss dari pada kau berbicara sendiri lebih baik kita pulang sekarang?".

"ya, tunggu saja di gerbang aku sedang menunggu seseorang". Balas naruto.

"ya, baiklah/hn".

**~SKIP~**

Naruto duduk di dalam kelas melihat ke arah kiri mencari seseorang di halaman depan sekolah melalui jendela,mencari dan terus mencari, sampai akhirnya melihat seseorang dengan surai pirang pucat sedang berjalan di halaman depan sekolah. Naruto pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian membalikanbadannya ke arah jendela dan mulai membuka jendela.

Hening . . . naruto pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam tanpa mengeluarkannya.

"CHIBI –SENPAI TUNGGU AKU DI SANA!". Teriak naruto dengan sangat kerasnya sehingga membuat siswa-siswi yang akan beranjak menuju ke rumahnya masing-masing berhenti sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yankee yang mereka takuti.

"YA, DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU CHIBI,BAKA!". Balas shion tak kalah kencang sehingga banyak lelaki yang meliriknya dengan tatapan seolah'tidak biasanya ia berteriak'.

Naruto pun berlari menuju shion dengan kecepatan di luar nalar manusia(?).

"ayo!". Ucap naruto yang entah sejak kapan yang sudah berada di samping kiri shion dengan tangan ter-ulur ke arah shion.

"baka, hanya kali ini kau boleh memperlakukanku seperti ini!". Balas shion dengan menerima uluran tangan naruto sehingga kedua tangan itu menyatu layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju gerbang untuk menemui teman-temannya.

"naruto! Ada seseorang yang mau menemuimu!". Ucap neji yang telah melihat naruto berjalan menuju ke arah gerbang.

"siapa?" balas naruto pada neji yang sedari tadi menunggunya di gerbang.

"lihatlah!". Tunjuk neji pada orang yang tengah di ke rumuni oleh sasuke gaara dan yang lainnya.

"hei kalian sedang apa? Dan ada apa dengan orang yang terkapar ini?". Tanya naruto sembari melihat sekelilingnya yang di penuhi oleh siswa yang tengah pingsan.

"dia mau bertemu denganmu, dobe?".

"siapa?".

Sasuke cs membuka jalan untuk naruto yang ke arah mereka bersama shion yang tidak lepas dari genggamannya.

"chibi-senpai sebaiknya kau tunggu dengan neji di sana?". Tunjuk naruto pada neji yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang di sertai senyuman.

"ya, sebaiknya cepat kau selesaikan ,saru!".

"NEJI TEMANI DIA!". neji hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan shion yang beranjak menuju tempat neji.

"jadi dari mana sekolahmu?". Tanya naruto dengan raut wajah santainya.

"S-SMA I-I-ISHI-ISHIYAMA ". Anak SMA itu berbicara dengan tergagap karena ketakutan.

"sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini, bawa teman-teman mu dan jangan lupa sampaikan salam dariku namikaze naruto untuk pemimpin ishiyama". Ucap naruto yang terdengar agak keras. Tanpa mereka sadari ada delapan orang dengan dasi biru dan terdapat pin awan merah di tengah dasi bagian atas, tengah menyeringai karena ucapan naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUE …**

**Reviewers :**

Q : Siapa nieh pair utamax?

Narukyuu kah?#ngarep#

**A : SAYA SENDIRI PUN KURANG TAHU.**

.96 : comedy nya dah bagus kok thor!

apa ada chara lain kayak sakura ayo anko!

**A : ADA, CUMA SCENE NYA SEDIKIT.**

**DAN UNTUK KYUUBI UDAH JELAS PEREMPUAN.**

**KARENA SAYA GAK SUKA YAOI!**

**WARNING! ADA YANG MAU BANTU BUAT NGILANGIN TYPO ? KLO MAU PM**


End file.
